I Will Survive
by FallenAngel231312
Summary: "I'm Kozentaru Rizumi. I like to train, read and sing. I dislike spicy things. And my dream... is to survive to see the next day." Kozentaru Rizumi is like your everyday orphan girl-with one difference, she has memories of another life. A life where she was an ordinary high school girl-a life where she wasn't being trained to become a kunoichi. Remaining summary in 1st chapter.


_"I'm Kozentaru Rizumi. I like to train, read and sing. I dislike spicy things. And my dream... is to survive to see the next day."_

 _Kozentaru Rizumi is like your everyday orphan girl-with one difference, she has memories of another life. A life where she was an ordinary highschool girl-a life where she wasn't being trained to become a kunoichi. A life where she remembers watching a show called Naruto which seems nearly identical to her current world. With this in mind, she knows that she doesn't want to die again. With this in mind, she decided that she only wants to survive-survive this world of Shinobi. And to do that, she has to learn how to fight-she'll have to become a kunoichi._

* * *

Reincarnation is the religious or philosophical concept that the soul or spirit, after biological death, can begin a new life in a new body. Key words being _new life_. As in, you are _not supposed to remember anything_. Then _why, why_ is that when I died, I found myself being given birth to? Do you have any idea how traumatizing it is to feel yourself being squeezed out of a tight tube? Then to hear a bunch of sobs and a shaky voice saying '私の娘...私の美しい娘。あなたはあなたの父の目と私の髪を持っています。私は申し訳ありませんが、とても残念私の愛する娘よ。私は、私はごめんなさい...私はあなたの最初の手順を参照してくださいすることができません...私はあなたの最初の言葉を言う見ることができません...あなたが育つ参照することができません。ちょうどいい、生き残りますか？私はあなたが幸せになるために、生きたいです。あなたができることを最高のこと、あなたは私たちの一族の最後です。私は娘そんなに大好きです。' And from what little japanese I know, I realise that the woman is saying that she's sorry and that I'm her daughter and something about a future. Then as I open my eyes to see who is saying that, I find that everything is blurry and gigantic. It's like everyone around me are giants and I am nothing but an ant.

I then try to move, only to find out that I am are unable to. My limbs feel as though they are filled with lead, and any movement I try to make turns out sluggish- as though I am moving through water. And then after exerting myself to make those pathetic movements, I realise that I have no strength left and that my eyes are being forced shut as I can't help but sleep.

When I wake up, I feel my stomach grumbling loudly and I can't help but give in to my instincts and start to cry. Around me, I start to hear piercing wails. Apparently I have awoken everyone around me. Soon, someone comes in-a nanny you presume. From what little I recall and could see from when I was birthed, I knew that that woman was not my mother. The woman picks me up from where I am swaddled in blankets and rocks me gently back to sleep. There seems to be no food for me and my stomach growls hungrily. I am starving after all. Yet I can only close your eyes and sleep. I sense that this will not be the only time I end up hungry. Days pass in this fashion and I can't help but loathe the mind numbing boringness as well as the ache in my stomach. I am hungry-ravenous in fact, but what can I do? I am just a baby. I wish I knew where my mother was.

Eventually I found out that I am in an orphanage-a poor one, and that my family is dead. My mother was the last in her clan and she died giving birth to me. This revelation is shocking, and I can't help but cry. Why did my new mother have to die? Why? Wasn't reincarnation supposed to be a new start? So why did my mother have to die in both my old and new life? Was I cursed never to feel the warmth of being love unconditionally by a mother? Perhaps my new life was one sick joke. 'Let's see how this soul reacts to a new life. Oh! I have an idea, why don't we make her suffer by making her not have a mother again!''. Ha! Wasn't I just unlucky.

* * *

After a while, I learn what my new name is. It's Kozentaru Mirai. The kanji for Future was the one used to write Mirai. An interesting name I decided. I can't help but wonder why my mother choose to call me that? Was it perhaps on a whim of hers or what?

It is within this time period when I get another shock. I have been reincarnated into the world of Naruto. Naruto, as in the anime! I'm automatically worried. I mean, I can easily die here. Just one stray kunai and it's lights out for me-forever. After all, this is a world of shinobi. Any move I make could be the difference between life or death. That's when I decided, I want to survive. So what if my life might be a practical joke to the gods. So what? No matter what, I will survive. That's when I know, I'm going to have to be a kunoichi. That way,I will be able to protect myself. I know it would be hard. I know it would be challenging. But if it means that I can survive to see another day, I don't mind. I start moving your limbs, I need to start to build up my muscles. Then I concentrate, if this really is the world of Naruto, I should have chakra. Concentrating hard, I block out all noises. From the crying of babies around me, to the loud exuberant shouts of the children playing downstairs. I focus. That's when I feel it. It feels warm and cool and the same time. Yet somehow it's cooler than it's warmer. I can't help but wonder why. I just have a feeling that it's supposed to be equally hot and cold. Frowning, I start to concentrate. Living a previous life without chakra has made me hyper aware to the presence of chakra in your body. I place your hand on your crib before slowly gathering my chakra into my hand. It doesn't stick. I try again. Soon I am too exhausted to move. I close your eyes and sleep claims me.

The next day, when I wake up, I start moving my limbs again. Unfortunately, I get exhausted soon after. Afterwards I concentrate and try sticking my hand to the crib again. This time I manage it after three tries. Smiling slightly, I continue until I run out of chakra. Then I sleep and repeat this exercise when I next wake up. It's frustrating, but for the sake of surviving, I have to do it.

* * *

 _So I've revamped this chapter. It's quite different now. So yeah. I'll be posting this notice in the next chapter to tell people to reread this chapter. So yeah. By the way, the japanese words mean_

"My daughter... my beautiful daughter. I'm sorry, my daughter, so sorry. It looks li-like I won't be able to see your first steps... or hear your first words... I wish that you'll be happy. That you'll find a nice man who'll take care of you. That you will survive and become old. You know, your name means Future. So live up to your name and have a bright future. Okay? Just know that mama loves you very much."

 _If the grammar or whatever is wrong, I blame google._


End file.
